1. Brief Description of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and, in particular, to a tearing eye doll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dolls have been produced which can simulate some of the functions normally associated with an actual person. These types of dolls have been well received by the public and especially by children who derive much entertainment and pleasure from playing with a life-like toy. Particularly, dolls have been produced that can simulate crying, eating, drinking, and perform other human functions associated with the head or face. However, in order to operate previous tearing dolls, it was necessary to manually depress or crush the head in order to simulate the crying effect. This is not particularly desirable since it substantially deviates from the normal treatment of children or babies by adults.